Enjoy the Fireworks
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: At the apparent 'wedding' of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour Harry finally steps out and reveals his knowledge of the betrayals along with a few other secrets to boot, all that's left to do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks. WARNING: Lemons (don't like then don't read), and this fic is (I think) bordering the line between PWP and SWS


_**AN: In this One-Shot the wedding takes place at night and not during the day.**_

Enjoy the Fireworks

XXX-Harry-XXX

Looking around the pavilion lantern lit pavilion Harry Potter caught the eyes of his two co-conspirators and smirked at them subtly receiving similar smirks in reply. He was at the location of the soon to begin 'wedding' of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley and was just waiting for the fireworks to go off. Noticing one of his conspirators gesturing towards the woods a little ways away he subtly nodded before turning to his two 'friends' Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys," he said getting their attention "I'm gonna go take a walk, get some fresh air.".

The two made noises of agreement but he couldn't care less as he was already out of his seat and leaving the pavilion. When he was a good distance away to the point where he could still see the tent in the darkness but it would be difficult to see him he drew his wand and cast several small wards and other enchantments to prevent anyone bar his two conspirators from entering the perimeter of the area he was in. After about five minutes the first of his conspirators arrived…Nymphadora Tonks. Smirking he remembered how she had joined him on his crusade just a few months prior during the first week of summer vacation.

XXX-Flashback-XXX

Pacing in his small prison like room at Number Four Private Drive Harry Potter was startled when his House Elf, Dobby, popped into his room. "Mr. Harry Potter sir!" the little elf squeaked, "The Pink haired shifty lady is crying in yous House sir!".

"Tonks?" he asked surprised before narrowing his eyes, "Dobby, take me there.".

Nodding happily the little elf gripped his hand before popping the two of them into Number Twelve Grimmauld place. Quickly going up the stairs to the source of the sobbing he opened one of the bedroom doors to find Tonks wrapped up in the sheets and sobbing her heart out, a glimmer of gold that he recognized to be a ring discarded in the corner.

Quickly running forward he pulled the sobbing woman into a hug that was instantly returned as the Metamorphomagus cried her heart out onto his shoulder. After about an hour of sobbing she sniffled and looked up to see who he was and was surprised that it was him comforting her. "Harry?" she asked shocked.

"Unless you know any other handsome wizards with lightning bolt scars." he said slightly teasingly causing Tonks to giggle slightly. "Why were you crying Tonks?" he asked after a moment as he held the woman.

Shaking with restrained tears Tonks managed to choke out "R-Remus left me!" before breaking down into sobs once more. Holding her tightly, he whispered calming words into her ear as he rubbed her back and she continued, "Last night Remus f-finally proposed to me. He said that he was finally willing to try a relationship! I said yes, we celebrated with some Firewhisky, we ended up having sex, and then when he woke up he said it was all a mistake and said the engagement was off!".

"Then Remus is either insane or an idiot." he said firmly as Tonks looked at him in surprise. "Giving up a woman as amazing as you? A person would have to be either insane or idiotic to do that Tonks.".

"y-you're just saying that." Tonks moped, her hair turning a mousy brown and drooping.

"No I'm not," he insisted "do I need to explain why?". When Tonks nodded faintly he mentally sighed at seeing how badly her confidence had been broken "First off you're fun to talk to and spend time with, you always have some sort of joke, trick, or prank to lighten the mood and can make just about anybody laugh.". Here Tonks blushed faintly but had a slight smile on her face so he knew that he was on the right track, "Second is that you are a strong woman that can take care of any man you have as much as they would take care of you, getting into the auror academy straight out of Hogwarts is nothing to sneeze at.". Tonks now had a faint look of pride on at his words so he pressed on, "Third is that you are a beautiful woman Tonks, and I'm not talking about just your outside appearance but you are a truly kindhearted woman. You genuinely care about others and do what you can to help those around you…the Metamorphomagus talent just adds a certain…kinkiness factor.".

Tonks blushed brightly at the last bit and slapped his chest playfully, "Prat." She mumbled softly but he could tell she didn't really mean it.

"Now," he said happily "how about we go downstairs and I make my favorite Metamorphomagus breakfast?".

Giggling slightly Tonks nodded and he unceremoniously scooped her up in a bridal style before realizing that she was naked and blushing furiously. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination but he hadn't been expecting to see Tonks sans clothing.

Noticing his blush Tonks looked down and yelped, realizing for the first time that she was completely naked before grinning evilly. "Harry?" she asked in an innocent voice that didn't fool him for a second "would you take me to the room next door? I don't want to spend time in here right now.".

"S-sure Tonks." he said getting his bearings back and quickly carried the once again Pink haired auror to the next bedroom. As soon as they were inside Tonks waved her wand and sealed the door shut on him, before she tossed the wand aside and made her breasts expand to obscene proportions. "Why am I not surprised by this?" he asked her playfully before tossing her onto the bed and pinning her down. "But remember dear Tonks, don't dish it out if you can't take it.".

And with that he lunged forward and kissed her heatedly, taking the pink haired woman by surprise before she moaned and returned the gesture, reducing her chest enough to pull him forward and run her fingers through his hair while he magicked off his clothes. Breaking the kiss to begin placing a hickey on the Metamorphomagus' neck he whispered huskily in her ear "Just say the word Tonks and I'll drive you wild.".

With a groan Tonks threw her head back before whimpering as he gave her a hickey. "H-harry!" she gasped out as she ran her fingers through his hair "Please!".

"Please what Tonks?" he asked innocently before trailing kisses down her neck softly.

"Fuck me Harry!" Tonks yelled desperately "Take me! Make me your woman! Plow me till I'm screaming your name!".

Grinning he shifted his weight slightly and whispered into her ear "As you wish." before thrusting forward and impaling his rod into Tonks' pussy causing the woman to moan erotically.

Grabbing his wand he magicked ropes to appear and hold down her wrists and ankles as he slammed into her, pounding her pussy as hard as he could while Tonks bucked and moaned beneath him. As he plowed her he saw her tits shaking up and down by the force of the thrusts and Tonks smirked happily when she saw him looking "You can touch you know?" she asked playfully before groaning as an orgasm rocked her body when he hit her g-spot.

Grinning he shot his head forward and captured one of her large pink nipples in his mouth and sucked hard causing the writhing woman beneath him to mewl in need as she bucked against his tool frantically. Feeling his release building up he started going faster and faster, never breaking his vice like hold on the breast in front of him. After another couple minutes of frantic thrusting he came with a groan inside Tonks who moaned and orgasmed for a second time before slumping down as he vanished the ropes.

"That…was…amazing." Tonks panted out happily before yelping in surprise as his tool, still inside her, began to harden once again. "Damn!" she exclaimed in surprise "You're ready to go again already?".

In way of response he quickly pulled out and flipped Tonks over so she was on her hands and knees before slamming into her doggy style, "That answer your question?" he grunted out as he plowed her once again, her moans music to his ears.

"YES! YES! YES!" Tonks yelled out as he slammed into her "Plow my tight little pussy! Take me from behind! Make me yours!".

Grinning he slapped her jiggling ass as he plowed her making Tonks moan erotically before she began using her Metamorphomagus power to massage his tool. Speeding up, he thrust as far in as he could and came, for a second time, with a groan inside Tonks' pussy.

Tiredly sliding out he pulled Tonks into a passionate kiss as he heard the door open, "Awwwww," he heard an amused voice whine playfully "you didn't even wait for me?".

XXX-End Flashback-XXX

Smiling he opened his arms as Tonks ran forward and kissed him passionately. Tonight her hair was pink, as usual, and she wore a matching shade of pink eye shadow and purple lipstick that she seemed determined to transfer to him. Her outfit was a purple dress with purple stockings and a pair of black high heeled boots that went up to her knees and had three silver rings on the sides.

"Where is our little friend?" he asked smirking once Tonks broke off the kiss.

"She'll be here in a minute.", Tonks assured him "She's planning on saying that she 'wants to take one last walk as a single woman before entering into married life'.".

Chuckling he held the pink haired woman close to him and slowly swayed to the sound of the music coming from the pavilion. "Again you choose not to wait for me." a teasing voice said behind him "Should I be worried?".

Grinning he turned around and saw the second of his conspirators, Fleur Delacour. She was wearing a stunning white dress that went down to her ankles and a pair of white stockings and white high heels were visible. Here hair was pulled back in an elegant bun held in place by a white rose while a silver goblin tiara with a deep blue sapphire was graced to be allowed to sit upon her head. She wore a pair of light blue earrings and had a small amount of make-up tastefully applied. This was all he was able to process before she rushed forward and captured his mouth with hers, drawing him back to when he first got to know Fleur Delacour.

XXX-Flashback-XXX

"Zank you 'arry!" Fleur Delacour cried out happily as she pulled him into a tight hug while he regained his breath having just finished the second task of the Tournament, "You saved her! My little sister.".

Smiling he hugged the beautiful woman back, greatly enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his when she whispered in his ear "Meet me outside the empty classroom on the third floor charms corridor at midnight.".

Nodding imperceptivity he felt her, sadly, let go before he was swarmed by the spectators of the event and dragged off. Later that night he snuck out under his invisibility cloak and got to the corridor right at midnight. As soon as he got there he saw Fleur poke her head out the door and gesture him inside. Walking in he saw the Beauxbatons champion wearing a white bathrobe as she let him in before closing the door. Looking around he saw that the abandoned classroom had been converted and was now a well-furnished bedroom without a speck of dust anywhere in sight.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Fleur?" he asked as he took in the surroundings before he heard a rustle and something drop to the floor. Turning he saw Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons champion, quarter Veela, and the most beautiful woman he had ever met bared naked before him.

Stammering in shock he noted the beautiful woman slide up to him and kiss him tenderly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Stunned at getting his first kiss from such a beautiful woman his jaw dropped in surprise as he reflexively kissed her back and her tongue entered his now open mouth, hungrily seeming to map out every part of his mouth.

After a few moments of this Fleur drew back and smiled at him tenderly and pulled him by the hand to the bed in the center of the room as he was still in shock. As she gently pushed him down onto the bed he finally managed to find his voice "W-what…" he began before she placed a finger over his lips.

"You wonder why I do zis?" she asked softly causing him to nod dumbly. ""arry, when you saved my sister you invoked a very ancient magic. As you saved one of my family from certain danger without any thought to reward a debt was made between our families. I took the debt onto myself to pay after seeing your selfless act earlier. And before you ask my sister _was_ in danger. Veela don't do well in water, it weakens our powers, so one as young as my sister surrounded by merepeople, who hate my kind, almost guaranteed my sister's death. Now sit back 'arry, and let me reward you.".

Slowly she vanished his clothes before kissing him softly while gently forcing him onto his back before he gave in and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, relishing in the feeling of warmth from her skin. Smiling faintly at him Fleur broke the kiss before trailing feather light kisses down his chest till she reached his tool which stood painfully erect and gently kissed the tip causing him to moan. Looking him dead in the eye she licked all the way up the shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip, before taking the whole thing in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down as he moaned in pleasure. Gripping the sides of her head he sped up her bobbing, groaning in erotic bliss as she moaned around his shaft.

As she moved faster and faster he felt his release building up so he groaned out "Fleur! I'm about to cum!". Instead of being deterred like he had expected she only sped up, sucking faster and faster until, with a groan, he came inside her mouth and she continued sucking, milking every drop as it spurted out and into her mouth.

Flopping back he panted after receiving his first ever blowjob and grinned happily. Before he could move though Fleur flopped down next to him and pulled him on top of her, "Well 'arry," she began coyly as she jiggled her tits in front of him "shall you return the favor?".

Grinning eagerly he lunged forward and clamped his mouth around one of her pink nipples and began sucking happily while Fleur moaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair. "Very good for a beginner 'arry!" she complemented whilst panting "Very good indeed!".

As he did this he didn't notice one of her hands leave his hair until he felt it grasp his shaft and line it up with her pussy as she looked at him and there was a seriousness in her eyes that he didn't expect. "'arry," she began in a serious voice that caused him to freeze "I am about to offer you something beyond what was needed to repay this debt. While I no longer have a hymen I am still a virgin and I am willing to give that up to show you how grateful I am to you. If you end up showing me that I was mistaken in this decision I will be most…displeased.".

Nodding fervently, or as much as he could nod as he refused to let go of the nipple, he slowly pushed inside her pussy as Fleur moaned loudly, again running her fingers through his hair. "Yes!" she moaned out "Zat feels so good!".

Grinning around the nipple he pulled out some before pushing back in harder and faster than he had before causing Fleur to buckle before wrapping her legs around him 'Yes 'arry!" she crowed "Take me! Plow my virgin fields!".

Grinning happily he granted to her request and began slamming as hard and fast as he could into the beautiful veela woman but he quickly found his release building up again. "Fleur," he groaned "I'm gonna cum soon.".

"Cum inside me!" she cried out "Fill me up!".

Nodding he went faster and faster until, with a final groan, he came inside her pussy and flopped down, his head resting on her tits as the two of them panted, trying to regain their breath. "Zat was amazing 'arry," Fleur whispered to him as she stroked his hair gently "and do not worry about me getting pregnant, I am on ze potion.".

The two of them had continued to meet up throughout the year for sex and they taught each other quite a bit about it. The night before she left Hogwarts they had their last meeting in the castle in the same night they had their first. She told him that if by the time he graduated if they were both single she would gladly join him in a relationship but she didn't think a long distance one would work for now.

They had agreed and they continued to send letters back and forth until, During his fifth year, she told him how she had begun to date one Bill Weasley. Instantly on guard he asked to meet her over Christmas break to talk about something and she agreed. As soon as he got to Grimmauld place and found out Arthur was alright he told Sirius that he wasn't feeling well from the lack of sleep and was going to lie down for a while. He quickly went up to his room and had Dobby pop him over to Fleur's apartment where he was immediately pulled into a hug by the quarter Veela.

"Vat is it you wished to speak about 'arry?" Fleur asked him once they were both seated on her couch, "if it is about my relationship with Bill then I am sorry but I do wish to date him and I am sure you can find another woman who would be willing to be wiz you. Bill's sister perhaps?".

Sighing he rubbed his temples "Fleur," he began "I have no problems with you dating someone, we agreed that it might happen before you Hogwarts, but I just wanted to give you a warning about the Weasley family.".

"A warning?" Fleur asked confused.

"Yes," he began "Fleur promise me that you will hear me out and not try to interrupt what I am about to tell you, I swear on my life and my magic that it's true.". As he glowed for a moment to seal the oath Fleur looked stunned before giving a similar one to hear him out having seen how serious he was. "Fleur," he began "there is a secret that I haven't shared with you. One that is very important and that I want you to be aware of so you can be on your guard around Bill.".

When she looked at him sharply he sighed, "The Weasley family are liars and backstabbers. I know for a fact that Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley are all planning on dosing me up with Love Potion to force me to marry Ginny so they can steal my vaults, I know for a fact that Ron is only pretending to be my friend because Dumbledore paid him to do so same as Hermione. While I do know that the twins and Arthur are not involved in this I have no idea about the other three.".

Fleur seemed to stagger even though she was sitting down, "H-how do you…" she began before trailing off.

"How do I know?" he asked and gave a dark chuckle when she nodded "They aren't the smartest group in the world. I like to take walks at night and I managed to overhear one of their conversations for their plans to does me up back when I was twelve. A couple days later I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about their orders from Dumbledore to follow me and 'keep me in line'.".

"Zen why do you stay near zem?!" she demanded shocked.

At this he smirked "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," he said with a goblin like grin "I knew they were spies and as such had the perfect source of information to pilfer from. If I ousted them, who knows who would take their place.".

Nodding at the logic Fleur's head dropped sadly, "A-and Bill?".

"I have no idea if Bill, Charlie, or Percy are involved in this." he admitted "But I felt that I should warn you. One thing that might help you find out is that all Weasley men, Bill included according to his father, can't hold their tongue when drunk. Pump him full of Firewhisky, add a few memory charms and a hangover potion before he wakes up and he'll be none the wiser that he just spilled his guts.".

Nodding Fleur was about to continue when Dobby popped in, "Mr. Harry Potter sir!" the little elf exclaimed "Madame Nursey is about to enter your room sir!".

"Shit!" he exclaimed before hugging Fleur tightly "I'll talk to you later Fleur, I have to go." before Dobby popped him out.

XXX-End Flashback-XXX

Within the week Fleur had sent him a letter stating that she had gotten Bill drunk and found out that he was indeed in on the plot and had used potion on her as well to both 'bag a veela whore and keep her from Potter' as Bill had put it while confirming that the twins, Percy, Charlie, and Arthur were innocent. They had planned and schemed and made it seem that Fleur was still under the potion as she pretended to date Bill when in reality she had decided to screw the wait and enter a relationship with Harry. They were now at the 'wedding' and were about to reveal the betrayals and watch the fireworks.

"It iz almost time." Fleur said happily "I don't think I could take any more of pretending to care about zose pigs.".

"I hear you sister," Tonks agreed "the way their eyes leer at us gives me the chills.".

Smiling at the two beautiful women he had fallen in love with he smirked at them and gripped their asses tightly "How about one more 'behind their back fuck'? For old times' sake?" he suggested hungrily.

"Why Mr. Potter," Fleur said while fanning herself "you certainly know vat to say to a woman.".

"I take it that's a yes?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course." the two women coursed while he smirked and ripped their dresses off, throwing the articles of clothing into the tree branches. Tonks was left in her purple stockings and her boots as well as a black collar like choker necklace while Fleur kept her jewelry, apart from her engagement ring which she promptly dropped into a mud puddle, and wore only her stockings, heels, and a garter belt.

Grinning he dropped his pants and spun Fleur around before lining up with her pussy and pushing in with a groan, "So good." Fleur moaned out as he fucked her from behind. They soon found themselves with Tonks pressed up against a tree with Fleur kneading her ass as Tonks played with the quarter veela's tits and the two woman shared a passionate kiss as he fucked Fleur from behind vigorously.

As he sped up, plowing into Fleur's pussy harder and faster he heard the two women moaning into each other's mouths as he finally came with a groan into Fleur's pussy. "My turn big boy." Tonks said grinning as she quickly swapped places with the beautiful veela and he grinned, slamming his cum soaked cock into Tonks tight Metamorphomagus pussy happily. After a few minutes of plowing the pink haired woman's pussy he came with another groan and pulled out, giving each woman a soul searing kiss.

Quickly cleaning off they repaired the two dresses and he helped them back on before he took down the wards, offered his arms, and walked back to the pavilion, Fleur scooping up the ring as she walked by it.

As they walked into the pavilion he looked to the two of the only five other people who knew about the situation and were there to help, Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt who both nodded at him while the other two, Fleur's family, smirked in the background. As he walked in with the two women on his arms a slew of whispering broke out and he saw the eyes of the traitorous Weasleys and Hermione narrow.

"Greetings everyone!" Rufus said as the lion manned minister and Kingsley stepped onto the stage, "There has been a bit of a change in schedule for this evening.".

"And what would that be?" Bill demanded furious.

Smirking down at the Weasley family Kingsley handed Rufus over five scrolls who opened them up and read them out "The arrest warrant of Molly Weasley for use of an illegal Love potion against Arthur Weasley, conspiring the use of a love potion against Lord Harry James Potter, attempted line theft of Lord Harry James Potter, theft of monetary assets from Lord Harry James Potter, use of a Love potion against Fleur Delacour, and attempted Line Theft of the Delacour Line". The rest of the warrants were read out and all had the same charges, bar the charge about using a love potion against Arthur for the others.

As the charges were being read out a team of aurors ran in and grabbed the four Weasleys and Hermione as they attempted to escape and the assorted guests broke out in whispers. As he walked up with his two loves on his arms he smirked at the five "The Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin for a reason, I have cunning and I had the patience to deal with you all ever since I found out about this in my second year.".

"Traitor!" Ron yelled angrily as the red head tried to break free to attack him.

"You need our help to find the Horcruxes!" Hermione yelled only to pale a moment later realizing that she shouldn't have said that out loud.

"You mean these?" he asked amused as he pulled a broken locket, diadem, and goblet on the floor. "I had Dobby get them by pulling the piece I had in my scar out and using it as a tracker. All that's left is the snake and old Lizard Lips himself.".

Just as he said this a thunderous crack was heard and, as if he was summoned, Voldemort appeared with his Death Eaters in tow causing panic to ensue. "SILENCE!" he yelled out in a magically amplified voice causing everyone to freeze. "Hello Tom," he said smirking at Voldemort who scowled at the use of his real name "Are these yours?" he gestured to the Horcruxes causing Voldemort to pale. Before he could escape however Tonks and Fleur each sent out a cutting curse to the snake wrapped around Voldemort's shoulders lopping its head off and making Voldemort pale even further.

"It's just you and me now Tom," he said happily "your Horcruxes are gone and I have the power you know not.".

"What power?" Voldemort demanded, trying to sound confident.

Rolling his eyes he pulled a pistol from his jacked and fired a single shot in-between Voldemort's eyes, "Fire power" he said simply.

Stunned silence followed until it was broken by the clapping of the Dealcours, Rufus, and Kingsley who were smirking having known what the power was beforehand. The rest of those in the pavilion, bar the Weasleys who were either still in shock or being dragged off, the death eaters, who were being dragged off with the Weasleys and their masters corpse, and Hermione.

After the traitorous Weasleys and Hermione were gone Rufus raised his hands for silence, "Now I know that you all came here to see a wedding tonight and you shall see one! It just won't be for Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley." at this Kingsley stepped up to Tonks and Fleur's father stood by his eldest daughter while he walked up to stand at the podium on the stage by Rufus. As soon as he was in place the wedding music began playing and the two women walked down the aisle with their escorts who gave them to Harry before taking their seats.

By this point everyone in the audience knew what was going on and nothing but grins could be seen all around, even from the remaining Weasleys who were clearly happy for him. Rufus officiated the wedding and ten minutes later he was happily married to Fleur and Tonks Potter, the loves of his life and the three disapperated with a crack to enjoy their honey moon while Rufus went to break the news of Voldemort's demise.


End file.
